


Tale of scarecrow and sparrow

by Zenazen



Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Insert, weak grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: Hatake suzume the odd one that have been add in the world of ninja.A little sparrow with wing that fly along with the wind, how much she can change ....or the little bird just going to fell down under the strong wind.(It a short fic about OC-self insert into a naruto world in more realistic one)
Relationships: Kakashi & OC
Series: The sparrow with the scarecrow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700047
Kudos: 7





	Tale of scarecrow and sparrow

Pale skin silver wild hair and a dark grey eyes is a image description of hatage families just like the father hatake sagumo

And The ‘twin’ cub of white fang who have similar looks that can be considered as same bloodline. The older one is a son ‘kakashi’ and the younger is a daughter ‘suzume’ their mother is died as they young due to a illness and weak body.

Either way One of the strongest shinobi in konoha did not produce a normal heir as the prodigy intelligent begin to show just as they young. 

Kakashi is very independence and have a lot of self confident he only show his gentle side towards his family and cold to the other. Similarly to suzume who seem to more friendly than her brother but still make a distance towards people and really a quiet child who almost silent while hanging around her twin brother side.

When 4 years old sagumo decide to send his prodigy heirs to academy 

And the twin surprised everyone one by they gift by graduation in one years only ,the Chuunin sensei recorded the ability of twin like a mirrored. While kakashi is almost excellent in every way his charka reserves is average so he have a limited to used ninjutsu but suzume have a big chakra reserves that can be similar to chuunin or jonin rank but she is have a weakness in taijutsu due to gender a small body.

Namikaze minato the youngest jonin is got a task to be they sensei 

And the tragedy of white fang the fallen hero who become a failure of konoha

...

Suzume is a name of myself

While ‘...’ is a name that been forgotten at my past life

Suzume is have a fragment of memory of past life who she is a quiet girl who a indoor people not have friends distance with family all her life between work and study her heaven is manga and novel and one of her childhood favorite manga is naruto the shinobi.

World she really sure she now living inside with a character she knowing. And absolutely of her luck that seem to be cursed by the god. She have to born in a war era, well being born as hatage kakashi sister is not that bad.

He is her favorite character a man who fight toward the cruelest world.

Kakashi-nii is strong alone and gentle he have some hidden humor that shows sometimes and his smile that hide behind the mask.

Suzume also wear the mask same as her nii because it more fun and with her appearance that like clone from a similar block it funny how people got trick who is who. Well it only prank she can pull before the gender changes will come and her body will be different that with out henge no body will mistake who they are again.

Suzume is stick to kakashi-nii like a glue she want to see her favorite character life that didn’t show in manga or anime. 

And with her shyness? She rarely talk with other with out the conversation someone come to her or a business one mostly it kakashi who talk for her who standing behind.

By the way her hair wildly like a fur of some wild dog even it soft and thick she have a hard time in morning to pulling it down hopefully in future when she have a longer hair it will fall down by gravity.

She look to this world live in this world like an outsider. Like a reader who just come passing by not thinking to change anything to messing the plot.

Until that day...when she see the bloody body of hatake sakumo

Kakashi dad...

Her dad...

A cold body lying on the floor with open stomach. A seppuku to show his apologies toward the konoha. Her dad who dead on the floor 

And the day she realized she really living in this world.

And she realized to late to stop one of her precious loss from her hand.

Suzume cry till her both eyes red till her voice horse and hurt. Hugging her silent brother who silently cry in her shoulder. 

And promise to herself to not lost anymore.

Kakashi change after that day suzume understands she also changed too. 

While he stick to the rule like madness. She grow more mature too keep him out before make any mistake. Wear a mask smiling more(still wear the mask she more comfortable with it after her sense of smell awaken)less shyness.

Kakashi is her brother her twin her important who she can’t lost.

So she train and train 

And graduate with kakashi who she can’t let him go alone after all he is in the same pack. And either wolf or hound always with they pack.

Minato sensei is kind of adopt us after that day under hokage order

He handsome young and have a bright smile that neither suzume or kakashi can do. Kakashi self independent is want to live in hatage compound. And suzume a bit agree inside she love her home even sometimes the nightmare kick in the gut and the smell of blood still flow hunting like a phantom. 

But with kakashi suck in cooking neither her skill(still better) both of us moving in minato sensei apartment after 2 months of that day.

Kakashi have a normal chakra reserves that can say it small if it be compare with herself just like the book say chakra come from body and mind...her more full grow memory of past self make her chakra sometime out of control and harder to do with out injury herself one or two times before she can focus the middle between to controlling it.

With that problem suzume training in secret behind minato sense a lot. Because she know he will catch oddness in her chakra. But kakashi always catching her when she sneaked out he not stopping her after see her stubborn sided that want to be his side as possible. But train with her and keep a medication in his pocket to bandage her wound.

But in not a long time before minato sensei catch her behaviors. And of cause that a lot of advice talk about half of hours continue (kakashi also sit on her side as a accomplice) and she ground for weeks and no more self trained(self harming). 

So to balance her chakra suzume need her body grow following her mind so taijutsu is the most one she train and that catch eyes of future taijutsu master the green beast to challenge her (also her brother too). 

Gai is annoying 

But his taijutsu is beyond his age and she accepted it 

So she train with him a lot. And beating him up once after his mistake for suzume be a boy is clear and tried to treat her like a flower and that is no thanks. And after that he acknowledged she as his rival too.

Being genin is being treated as adults 

But like being a blood related is not what shinobi team requires instead of being in the same team as her brother. Hokage sama sent her under nara shikaku who not surprise being force to look after early graduate genin. With other two member of boys genin who older than her couple a years.

Some rumor is hokage wanted a clever enough jonin to be able control the prodigy and since minato team is already full and the nara head jonin seem to have a free time enough to take care her.

And nara shikaku is really a clever one even with laziness that showing with out care. Even he not the best in taijutsu or ginjutsu and his clan legacy ninjutsu can’t be taught he still good enough teacher to teach stuff to be more intelligent in planning. 

Suzume know her personality best than any that she maybe plan a lot but not the long one because she too much stubborn to follow and instead using instinct a lot more than brain similar to inuzaka clan Of her mother.

But being with shikaku sensei make her receive that lazy actions and more calming to plan everything out.

Still not that best in teamwork though she know herself is a solo worker type so if shikaku wanted her to be leader it going to not ended well. 

In her 6 years old her body showed more curve and slender than kakashi suzume also grow her hair to a back length tied with black rope. She also met her brother teammate a lot.

While rin is such a sweet girl obito is a loud noisy one also rude too

She still lived with minato and some time train with them when shikaku too lazy or have mission. 

She observed them

Young boy and girl who she know they future fate will be turned out if she not interfere. But if she do suzume also not sure what the path will lead in a peaceful or more destruction one instead.

The moon is so bright and clear that hard to belived one day that beautiful glowing silver will become horror. Of such demon who seal over there.

Suzume loved her brother dearly...and not want him to be hurt

Physical or mind 

So just little bit she changed it kakashi rule sticking self devoted, rin shy and less self confidence even obito self destruction attitude.

They grown closer 

But still only kakashi passing chuunin test... well her brother is a prodigy it can’t be help (suzume denied any claim in her loved brother self defense )

And suzume proved her to be the same by passed it in the same years 

Minato took us to ichiraku and surprise that shikaku also gave her a gift too it a Go board ...not sure is her sensei wanted to mean she still received it with gratitude. 

Sometimes she catches a graze of Orochimaru pass by 

She knowing he is a villain or maybe a anti hero after done such a mess but that man still look lonely and creepy. 

Once she give him a dango and ask him to help her make a animal contract not sure what decide her to do that or what make him agree. Her being prodigy being his friend child or just a suitable lab rat.

Anyway he eat that dango and she claim he recipe the payment so sometimes she will sit under the tree listening his lecture and after that lessons she got a white albino snake with amber jade eyes name kiyuki as her first ninken.

By the way in this time kakashi also start raising his pack ninken. Pakkun is so adorable at sight and how he cuddle with kakashi or between us at night. Suzume maybe ask Inuzuka clan for they cutting out ninken too but kakashi wanted her to sign the contacts together with pakkun.

And she agree

Also suzume took kakashi to Orochimaru sometimes when minato knowledge can’t answer his question even know he a madness in sheep clothing his brain still great so must used any accessible tool to gain a best result.

And somehow they understood and have a good relationship between each even sometime kakashi ask her to join prank the sannin when he to annoying.

Well why not.

With close and far relationship Orochimaru help them train in stuff that normal Shinobi didn’t know. hell suzume think even the hokage didn’t know

She didn’t make action to stop his doing 

Even she know he fallen down 

Even inside his lab is a childrens being a lab rat

Even danzo make a move 

Just make kakashi not to close to be another his choice.

And her brother mission d rank and annoying teammates help make the distance.

And time passing 

Now suzume is 12 and her brother become jonin

And he going to that mission.

Her brother her pack is have to fight his fate where she can’t lend a hands.

Suzume hug him before he left

Rin give kakashi a medical bag minato give him a kunai, and of course obito who forgotten it 

Is fate can’t be changed no matter what or just she didn’t do it suzume didn’t know. She just have to wait 

And suzume cry again after that day they found father laying on the floor. Hugging her brother who injured outside and inside. See the gift that obito give to him under the bandage the scar that like a line of tear that never stop.

Kakashi cry in silence again in her shoulder and suzume just scream her voice out for him because she feel it how he hurt how he broke and guilty for not doing anything because she scared too scared of future she can’t see.

At age 12 kakashi have 5 ninken dog one sister one mentor and one teammate left.

And in the same years hatake suzume become the third teammates of minato team.

Suzume ask maybe plead to hokage to make a move to minato team because she too worried over her brother. Because she worried over the next tragedy 

Suzume is his sister

Kakashi is her twins

And she won’t let his sin to him only because it family responsibility to take even happiness or sadness.

Suzume also have a lightning chakra appearance 

And she can do the Chidori too even it can’t be finished to cover the blind spot but with her chakra reserves that bigger than kakashi she can used it longer and instead of let it running wild by her hand she got a sword.

A surprise gift by Orochimaru at her 11 birthday after she maybe complain a lot about using Chidori in her ways.

It forces up with seal that stored the chakra and strong enough to hold the chakra before cracking like normal sword. 

So in that day that us failed to help rin the thing that passed though her heart isn’t kakashi hand but her sword. 

The blood dripping and her hand is so red and warm.

Knowing that obito maybe somewhere suzume smile under the mask 

It the smell of blood 

Same similar as that day

It not her first kill 

But why... it hurt so much

The sanbi is died rin also died...suzume see kakashi who hands also dripping with blood and she cry a silent tear.

His eye that changed in to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Before his chakra extrusion reaches his limits and fallen down.

Rin is going back to konoha even with out the life. 

But before she can move the chakra wave with a screaming attacking and she passed out.

Suzume know that voice 

Obito...I’m sorry 

Rin...I’m sorry 

But kakashi..is too precious for me

And when she wake up the name friend killer is on her back but she not regret it. Even she got a nightmare that hunting her more than when father died.

On the memorial grave both hatake twin stand beside each.

Suzume always come with kakashi when he come here 

She not wanted him to be alone 

Even it what he wanted 

He can angry , prank her, ignoring her

But suzume still standing beside him. 

She tell him sorry for killing rin kill his friend (before rin going to jump in front of chidori and suicide herself in his hand) 

She ask is him hate her

Is kakashi going to despite her not recognizing her as his sister anymore.

And suzume found it heart breaking than anything while waiting in silence.

It her who broke obito last promise kakashi tried to saved it.

It her who make him lost another friend.

Kakashi silence is killing her slowly her eyes light seem fade out and body colder. 

“You are my sister no matter what you done I’m still loved you” 

And kakashi hugging her so tightly that her rib bone that crack is hurt, his gentle voice ring behind her ear and she just noticed how her body so shaking right now.

And she cry the fourth time not because of sadness not grief but relief 

Hugging him like a last rope in darkness 

The only light that make she still wanted to live in this cruel crazy world.

The world that she have to be strong to killed.

Only him that make her walk another step.

3 weeks in hospital after catch a cold that seem badly more than a bone cracked. And after complaining about leaving the hospital before discharge both of them by minato and nurse. 

Rib cracked bone with cold is the worst package 

If she cough her rib feel like broken again too.

And kakashi broken arm bone from using too much chidori muscle too ripped though body is healed faster than her. 

And her beloved brother who even hated hospital agree to rest with her instead of early discharge out.

Orochimaru even sending gift he surprise us again but well maybe the sannin friend is less too much in this village. He even have for kakashi too

It a dango 

Is it allowed to sneak a food in suzume not sure but us agree to clean the evidence before nurse come in.

She 13 now and become a jonin 

Her hair is at the hip length that sometimes she braid it or just tie it with the same black rope. Her body start growing in to a full woman so hatake twin moving out of the minato apartment to Hatake compound. The blood still flow but got used to it too much to care.

Beside it an open situation for minato sensei and kushina nee to grow more relationships too. 

It easily too see both falling in love 

And that ramen stand is they dating spot.

Suzume still grief and have a nightmare but with kakashi beside her she can fall asleep again. Her brother depression is not that heavy with her beside and take half of his sin.

She still feels her hands warm in bloody red 

And the sound of screaming that ringing again and again...

Minato become a hokage now the sandaime stepping down.

And with kakashi the Hatake twin signing up become anbu under the yondaime

Her brother is hound and her mask is wolf 

Funny how heigh different when us both standing in a row.

Well the 13 years old heigh is still on growing.

And they doing best 

While patching licking each unclosed wound we become knows

Kakashi the Sharingan 

And

Suzume the white fang due to her sword and white chakra same as father

When the mission done we cuddle like a child seeking warm of each to knowing that the other still alive. 

Time passing fast than wanted, slow than wanted.

Suzume see her brother fall broke apart and standing again.

See Orochimaru fall and runaway 

See Tenzou who young and also wounded 

See her comrade died

See danzo messed up her home make the root rotting.

And yet they still alive

And how she so useless for not strong enough.

Standing in front of minato and kushina grave with guilty on her shoulder that she can’t tell anyone. Even Kakashi that she not sure anymore if he still going to forgiven her for let minato died.

But she too scared to change 

She too powerless to change

Seeing the baby with bright yellow hair like minato is killing her

Sorry sorry I Sorry 

That I didn’t save your parents 

That i the one killed them

I'm the one responsible in your tragic future 

Sorry...naruto

Suzume cry that night after be the anbu guard for minato child she cries and cries in kakashi arms that hugging her gently like she going to broken if he too strong...maybe he right she broke and broke and can’t be fix.

In that night the hatake compound have a crying sound all the night.

At age 14 hatage twin lost two teammates one sensei and one older sister

At age 16 team ro have new member who suzume know too much

Uchiha itachi the weasel 

So small...well the smallest 

11 years old prodigy 

Who the future of one culprit of massacre his own clan

Should she change ?

Or left as it should be 

If she wanted to how ?

Kakashi my brother are you believing me ?

It a truth in a lies ,it a fact in a fault 

She didn’t dare to say it all just information enough too considerate.

My twin my half soul what would be your choice

And so we killed Danzō before he can take the Uchiha another eyes

It easily yet hardest because after this blade the future never be the same.

But seeing that man dead it just happiness 

At least i can still saved other children 

Sandaime not happy well his friend is almost died (yup can’t killed yet the evidence going to be ash if he died after all) just his voice maybe never come out again with slide neck on voice cord.

Still remember him courting my brother when she on mission 

Shouldn’t let him have any voice.

The roots is evidence Orochimaru lab rat child also evidence.

It silence down just one council dead due illness 

So no one will know the root that rotten.

This time am i fast enough?

Not to late to stopping it right

Another 3 year passing by little weasel becoming another leader of other team.

But Uchiha still not learning the rebellion going to happen

For the new leaf 

The blood is socking the ground again.

She failed...

But this time the Uchiha alive more than two...

It not itachi but Shisui 

The rebellion been killed but the truth is hidden under and under 

Did obito also help killed his own clan suzume wonder

The smell of metallic blood 

It make her sickening 

Maybe she too late 

Always late

And choose wrong 

But she have to live even her soul broken 

In our 23 years old sandaime give a resigning order to us 

And in 26 years old my brother become jonin sensei of team 7 

...

Naruto point of view of suzume nee is she differently not Kakashi-Sensei sister even how much they look alike. Because while kakashi sensei is lazy pervert. Suzume nee is a cool beauty who so smart and strong.

Suzume nee not appears much due to her mission but she always kind and teach us more than kakashi when she visit.

Even she wore the same mask as kakashi sensei she must have beautiful face !

Even teme sasuke can’t argue with suzume nee.

And Sakura-chan is have her like an idol

Kakashi Sensei and suzume nee is close not by they distance but feelings 

Even sometimes they body really close. Because more than one that naruto catch seeing Kakashi Sensei and suzume nee cuddles under the tree or on the tree hell even on the roof. It not give him sexual visual.

But a warm close feeling likely seeing cuddle between puppy

And naruto know that Kakashi Sensei never late if suzume nee is the one who waited he even early than a hour. 

And suzume nee always looks at Kakashi Sensei with warm gentle eyes

Similar the one she looked to himself.

And naruto liked it because it a family looking eyes 

...

Suzume probably never date if kakashi doesn’t 

And kakashi maybe never let anyone he didn’t trust dating suzume

They still live together and sleeping in the same bed

Ichi ichi collection of kakashi is being read by suzume too but not in public.

No one believed it

By suzume help mr.ukki grow and have no.2 till no.4 on they garden

Naruto almost moving in the hatage compound and sasuke too they stuff is a lot and have they owned room. Sakura jealously so much she decided to moving too.

If suzume died kakashi maybe live but dead inside but if kakashi dead suzume make decision to kill her self after him.

The most important is kakashi second is the team 7 and other below 

Suzume not loyal towards village but people she love live here.

Suzume never accepted genin team

She bad at socializing 

But she have twin former root child shin and sai as student or maybe adopt already. 

Her guilty for kakashi important person dead

Minato is the one she guilty the most

She still called kakashi kakashi nii when she want to asked for something 

Have the same beauty mark 

Her love for kakashi is too much beyond lover brother 

She considering to be Tsunade student in order to look young but decided it too pointless.

Still look young even pass 40 maybe the secret is the mask

...

A strong jaw line pale white skin and slender lips that curve in to smile as suzume used her hand slide over kakashi cheek. The beauty mark below the lips that she also have the similar one.

“You are so handsome ne “ a giggle come out as kakashi slip down her own mask too.

Suzume know kakashi got almost all appearance from father except the lip that more thin like they mother.

“You also beautiful imouto “ 

She let her smiling face fall over the face 

With the mask not cover anymore her smell sense stronger catch a floral mint .

...

Suzume once or mostly used answer “I’m going to date with only a man who stronger than myself and more handsome than my brother.”

And the following question is what kakashi look like ?

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading if you can read this till the end.
> 
> So first as i add in the tags probably a lot of mistakes since I’m still studying with this language it not my native i born with.
> 
> If any of you thing this fic have a lot of hole or something a bit strange. Congrats and gladly to accept the comments to improve my writing.
> 
> Lastly let’s talk a bit about the oc choice 
> 
> I’m a reader before writer so a lot of oc self insert i have read is really so op in mind and power. Hell even some fic have a power enough to stop the kyuubi alone.
> 
> So suzume or my self choice if myself fell in this cruelty world is have a lot angst mind and a bit of self scarified. Her past self is a normal girl in high school or something like that. Mixed with some love that a bit twisted 
> 
> And here she are... Strong love clever mind and struggles to live.
> 
> Still not sure how it going to end since it a drabble in freetime long ago.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and love y’all


End file.
